Bad, Bad Girlfriend
by ericastwilight
Summary: A gift for Emerald-Rosalie, using her Bella and Edward from The Wicked Game. Edward bored at home is called away to tame his girlfriend Bella while she's out with her friends, little does he know, she's looking for trouble.


**AN: Emerald_Rosalie asked me to do a song fic to Bad Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman. I asked if I could use her Edward and Bella from her fic The Wicked Game. I'd like to point out, that this DOES NOT fit into her story, this is just something I wrote using her characters. I hope you like it V!**

**Thanks to lisa89 for clean up duty. She always does it with a smile, thank you.**

****

_**Bad, Bad Girlfriend**_

~Edward

I was fucking bored out of my ever-perverted mind. Here I was, and I finally had the time to fuck off with the guys while Bella was out with the ladies, and I couldn't find it in me to get my ass off the couch.

"What are we going to do tonight?" I asked, looking up at a dark chocolate stain on the ceiling. I smiled to myself, because everyone always asked Bella how she'd gotten it there, but she refused to answer, blushing each time.

If only they knew. I wasn't telling, because I'd like to keep my balls intact.

"Watch porn, what else is there to do? The girls are at the only decent club, and Jasper is busy trying to find the perfect gift for Alice," Emmett said, looking over to where Jasper was at the computer.

"Porn," I scoffed. "I've fucking jacked off to that shit all week during finals. I think I watched all of it." I groaned. I'd been seriously blue-balling it, since Bella and I were too preoccupied with studying.

"Does Bella know you jack off watching that shit?" Emmett asked, wagging his eyebrows.

I grinned and laughed. "Dude, Bella was on the phone with me, watching too."

Emmett groaned and fucking punched my arm. "Fuck you, asshole," he complained, shivering slightly. "How the hell do you end up with the one chick that likes to fuck with her eyes open, watching porn? And quit talking about her like that. She doesn't fuck."

I laughed and smacked the back of his head. "You asked and I answered honestly." I smirked while Jasper laughed, putting in his two cents.

"Honestly, Emmett, what the fuck do you think they're doing when they lock the door to the laundry room?"

"Their delicates," Emmett said seriously.

I laughed, clutching my stomach. "Yeah, we're doing each other's unmentionables!"

"Fucking Edward, shut the fuck up already," Emmett said through gritted teeth.

I looked at him, noticing that his jaw was clenched and that his eyes were all fierce and shit. He really hated hearing about Bella and me fucking. But hell, she was a grown, fuckhot woman with needs.

And what she needs was my dick.

Emmett's face softened and then turned thoughtful. "Does she still have that strawberry-shaped birthmark on her ass?"

I glared at him, wondering when the fuck he had seen her ass. "How do you know about that?"

Emmett grinned triumphantly. "Wouldn't you like to be in the know?"

"I know where every little birthmark and scar is on her body, and I'm the only one that gets to lick and bite them."

"Ugh – that mental picture is burned into my retinas!" Emmett cried out. He shoved his heavy ass off the couch. "I'm ordering pizza and pretending that the last ten minutes never fucking happened."

My phone vibrated suddenly, spewing, "_My girlfriend is a dick magnet_…" causing Emmett to groan again and throw the phonebook at me. I laughed, deflecting it easily.

I pulled out my phone, and Bella's picture of her bent over the kitchen table was on the display.

Fuck, I loved that picture.

"Already, bored, luv?" I crooned, already halfway out the door with keys in hand. I'd rather be doing my man-hating bitch than eating pizza and watching bad porn with these fuck-nuts.

"You wish, Edward," Alice said through the phone.

Why the fuck was she calling me?

"What does that mean, Alice?"

"Easy she's ugh…having a little too much fun. Rose and I can't tame the bitch. Wanna try?"

I groaned, slipping into my car. "Fuck, Alice, you're supposed to be watching her."

"Sorry, she slipped away and must have a few too many drags from a spliff, or maybe someone slipped her a rufie."

"What the fuck is she doing?"

Alice laughed. "She's shaking her ass and grinding against anyone with a pulse. I'm pretty sure she just kicked a guy in the balls, too. You'd better get down here."

I snapped my phone shut and stepped on the gas, trying to make it there as quickly as possible.

Fuck, she knew better than to pull a fucking stunt like this. She wasn't supposed to accept any drinks from anyone unless she watched it being put together. She wasn't supposed to enter a bathroom if there was a fucking cloud of smoke in the air.

Most of all, she was never allowed to grind any part of her body against anyone besides me.

I pulled up about ten minutes later, and Alice had already sent me four picture messages.

The first was a picture of some guy's hand on Bella's ass. The second one was the same guy clutching his balls.

The third was Bella laughing her ass off. The fourth was Bella dancing alone with her eyes closed, surrounded by a bunch of fucking assholes that were about to get their asses handed to them.

My girlfriend was seriously a dick magnet. The strongest pull was my dick, which was already hard just from the pictures. God, I loved that black dress on her.

Bella also knew her tough ass "don't fuck with me" attitude made me want to sink balls deep into her sweet, sweet pussy. Add the red blaze of jealousy and possessiveness, and there was no stopping me in claiming her. I'd throw her down on the middle of the dance floor if it wasn't for the fact that some asshole would see her ass.

Her ass was for my eyes only.

I walked into the club and immediately spotted Alice. I walked over, following her gaze onto the dance floor. There Bella was, in the middle of the dance floor, looking like motherfucking sin. Her black dress was bunched high up around her delectable thighs. Her hands were at her hips, her eyes closed as she swayed to the thrumming beat. I groaned, watching her hands slide up her waist and graze her breast.

Bella looked like she was giving a free preview of what would take place in _our_ bedroom to all the fucking assholes ogling her. One of those assholes sauntered closer to her and tried to bump and grind against her ass.

I clenched my fists, ready to drag that motherfucker to the back alley and beat the crap out of him, but Alice held me back. I glared at my smiling stepsister when she motioned toward Bella again.

I turned in time to see Bella turn around, her long dark hair whipping the prick in the face. Her eyes widened, her lips pursed in a thin line, and her body flushed with anger. Then she popped him in the throat, causing the asshole to take several steps back, clutching his throat with one hand and his balls with the other. I'd missed the ball-crunching, I guessed.

"She can handle herself, but you should probably see about taking her home," Alice said, practically screaming over the loud music.

I nodded and started making my way toward her. I pushed and literally knocked a couple of guys on their asses. _What? They wouldn't fucking move._ Before I could wrap my arms around her, another goddamn asshole pulled her onto the stage.

The DJ started spewing out shit about a drinking competition between Bella and some guy named Sam. I watched as her eyes locked with mine; they perceptively darkened with lust. God, I couldn't wait to get her home. Fuck home, on the hood of my car.

There were two small square tables on stage, one in front of Bella and one in front of the Sam guy. I looked over at the guy, and he was huge. He was almost as big as Emmett, his dark skin glistened with a layer of sweat, and his long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. His eyes lingered much too long on Bella's ass before returning his attention to the shot glasses in front of him.

"Reigning champion Bella Swan has been challenged for the title, by Sam Uley. Six shots of Patron, and whoever throws them back first wins, or the first to fall on their ass loses."

I groaned. This was not going to be good. I had no idea why see insisted on keeping this title. No one had beat in her in the last ten months. She was going to regret this in the morning.

I watched as the DJ told them to start. Bella had already consumed three shots before Sam hadthe second one down his throat. His eyes darted to her, and he quickened his pace. Bella started to dance in place as she took her fifth shot. Her hips swayed and she shook her tight little ass, getting everyone in the crowd riled up – including my dick.

This was her ploy, her strategy. She wanted the asshole to eye fuck her, causing him to slow down. It was working, again. Sam's eyes glazed over on his fifth shot, watching Bella's ass shake enticingly.

_She's coming home with me, _I reminded myself.

"Oh, I love this song," Bella screamed, picking up her last shot and throwing it back. She walked over to Sam, the crowded screaming and taunting, grinded against his hip, patted his cheek and then downed the shot in his hand.

The DJ grabbed Bella's hand and held it up. "Winner and reigning Shot Glass Champion, Bella!" the DJ exclaimed into his mike. "Now, darling, finish out the song and show us your moves."

Bella smiled, bowed, and then started dancing on stage, hips gyrating and shaking. She threw her head up, clutching her hair with her hands. The song came to a close, so she turned and shook her ass for everyone to see.

She was the epitome of a bad girlfriend. She knew I was here. She knew I was watching her. She knew his shit pissed me off. She knows she was going to get it later.

Then it clicked – she was doing this on purpose. We hadn't had time to fuck all week, and we both needed some release. She wanted me to fuck her, and fuck her hard.

I was so down for that shit, but…

I was going to fuck with her.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her off stage, throwing her over my shoulder.

"Bye, everyone," Bella called out, waving. She slapped my ass as I made my way through the club. Once outside, I pushed her up against the brick wall of the alley.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing?" I growled, grinding my cock against her. I leaned down and bit into her shoulder, causing her to moan.

"I was dancing," she mumbled.

"That looked like you were asking for trouble," I said, hissing when her hand grabbed my erection.

"Trouble? Who, me?" she teased, pressing against me harder. I grabbed her hands and pulled them over her head, locking them in one of my hands.

"Don't fucking touch me," I growled. I nipped on her lips before thrusting my tongue into her mouth. She moaned and rubbed her thighs together, seeking friction. "I don't think so." I grabbed her knees and pried them apart. With my free hand I cupped her sex, earning another moan. Her dress bunched up around my hand, giving me the view of her bare sex. No damn panties.

"I'm the only one allowed to make you cum, Bella," I said firmly. "Do you like fucking with my head? Do you like pissing me off, making me jealous? Do you like when I just want to go back there and tear out the eyes of all those assholes for eye fucking you?"

She groaned and nodded minutely. I moved my hand from her soaked puss, causing her to whimper. "I didn't hear you, love."

"Yes, I love when you get all possessive." Her eyes smoldered with lust and were oddly focused, considering how much she'd drunk.

I returned my hands to her pussy, this time inserting two fingers into her roughly. She screamed, her breath becoming labored. I groaned, feeling her hot, wet, tight walls clamp around my fingers. I pumped my fingers at a fevered pitch, and she started to ride my hand, her pace erratic.

Poor baby, she needed to cum so badly. I removed my fingers and brought them to lips, licking and sucking them clean. Bella's eyes narrowed, and she growled, "Put them back."

I shook my head, and she struggled against my hand. "I don't think so. You deserve a little punishment after what you pulled tonight."

Bella's glare and snarl turned into fucking sexy smirk, and she leaned forward. She whispered in my ear, "Bring it."

The taunting bitch was going to be the death of me. I sneered and returned her challenge. "You really shouldn't have said that."

I pulled her out of the alley, her feet struggling to keep up with me. I threw her into the passenger seat of my car and buckled her in.

Once I'd slid out into the street I floored it, driving out of the city. She didn't bother asking where we were going. She knew. She knew I was taking her somewhere where no one would hear her scream.

I pulled up to the meadow and quickly pulled Bella out of my car. I spun her around, bringing her back to my chest. "Do what I say, and I might let you cum, baby."

"Fuck you," she said, trying to get away. All part of the game, of course. Playing hard to get, she must really want to be fucked.

"Oh, I plan on fucking the hell out of you," I said before I placed each of her hands against the hood. "Leave them there."

I quickly dropped my pants and boxer briefs. I lifted Bella's dress high around her waist. With a flick of my wrist, I slapped her ass, causing her to curse. I grinned and did it again and again, until her ass was bright pink and warm.

Bella moaned and writhed, trying to get closer. "Edward, fuck."

I pulled her to me, letting her feel what she was doing to me. "Tell me who you belong to, Bella."

"No one!" she said firmly, but her voice cracked with desire. I slapped her wet pussy, causing her to cry out.

"Who?" I asked again, sliding my cock against her entrance.

"You!"

I grinned, thankful she was giving in fast. I didn't think I could hold out much longer. "And who am I?"

"Um, Edward my… my…" she mumbled, unable to say it.

"Who, Bella? If you can't say it, you don't get my cock."

"Oh God. My fucking damn fiancé!" she screamed out.

_Much better._

I fingered the ring on her hand and then slammed into her balls deep. I groaned, throwing my head back in unbridled pleasure. Fuck, so good.

I unzipped her dress, following the newly exposed skin with my tongue as I continued to slam into her. She quickly removed her hands from the sleeves of her dress. I grabbed her breasts and used them to gain momentum and pull her to me. I pinched her nipples roughly, causing her scream with every thrust.

I groaned and grunted as I filled her over and over again. I watched my cock slip in and out of Bella's sweet pussy. The sight was enough to make my balls ache. She wasn't close enough yet, and I needed her to cum first. I slid one of my hands from her breasts and rubbed her clit. Her hips moved of their own accord, pushing hard against me.

"That's it, baby, take what you need. Ride my cock," I said, groaning when her pace increased, and her hips swirled against my pelvis.

"Edward! Edward!" she chanted.

I was close, and so was Bella, she just needed something to push her over the edge. I continued my ministrations on her clit and lubricated the middle finger of my other hand with her juices.

And then I stuck it up her ass. She screamed bloody murder as her orgasm racked her body. I continued pumping my cock and finger in tandem, and she came again, finally bringing me over the edge. I filled her completely, holding her still as I came so damn hard.

I pulled out my finger and cock out of her and collapsed on top of her. Her arms gave out, and we both rested for a moment, catching our breath.

"Asshole," Bella mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"You fucking ripped my dress."

I laughed and bit into her neck. "I'll get you a new one."

Bella huffed, all pissy and shit. She squirmed under me and managed to turn around and push me. She glared at me, her flushed appearance making her look glorious in the moonlight. "I don't need you to buy me shit, asshole. Nor do I need you to go all caveman on me." She smirked and crossed her arms against her chest.

Fuck me, she still wanted to play games. I was always up for more wicked games with _my_ Bella.

**AN: There you go, I hope Emerald_Rosalie likes it, she read some of it, and even said she'd include the explanation to the chocolate stain on the ceiling in a future chapter of WG. If you haven't read her fuckawesome fic check it out, its on my favorite list under The Wicked Game.**

**Please review.**

**Erica**


End file.
